Queen Bee
by Ay Hua
Summary: Grimms' Tale except with a twist!
1. Chapter 1

Grimm fairytales and Samurai Deeper Kyo are not mine.

Author's note: Kyo, Kyoshiro, and Benitora are bothers, when hunting they come across three beautiful sisters who are cursed. Benitora and Kyoshiro fall instantly in love with two of the sisters but if they are to free all three have to fall in love. And that can only be done if Kyo agrees to take the third.

Queen Bee

Chapter One

Three brothers alike in every respect…ahh who's kidding who, Kyo, Kyoshiro and Benitora were as different as a three-sided coin, if a three-sided coin ever existed.

Benitora the youngest was the fun loving and adventurous kind, slicked back pale red hair hidden under a bandana, with green eyes that peeked out only when a pretty lady went by. Kyoshiro the middle son was black haired and blue eyed, with a gentle personality and well educated. Kyo…was…neither of the two. Being the oldest he was arrogant, self righteous and stubborn as a mule, hair the colour of blood with demonic glowing red eyes. He was both frightening to look at as well as the most tantalising of the three.

The brothers were sons to Lord Hitetada. A great man of superior military power, but since the land had finally fallen into a normal and relaxed atmosphere his eldest was seen as a possible instigator of war. Many believed that Kyo's personality needed to be curbed and they hoped that Lord Hitetada would find a way. Currently Lord Hitetada was contemplating giving up rule to either Kyoshiro or Benitora, neither of which had the training that Kyo had had since childhood.

"I want the three of you to travel to Lord Nobunaga and see if he is willing to give you one of his daughters in marriage. I had heard he had three and depending on whom the eldest chooses, will rule in my stead." Lord Hitetada declared one summer day. He sat in his royal court looking down upon is sons as they bowed. Long greying hair pulled back into a braid that wrapped over one shoulder. Since the death of his wife Aiko he had been considering who would take over ruling.

Kyo still being the leader of the three spoke first, "if that is your wish father then I will simply stay here. The people do not want me to rule, therefore to please them I should not go."

"No. That is not an option. You being first born have every right to rule as your brothers. The only reason I am using marriage as a way to my throne is because I had heard there was unrest in Lord Nobunaga's lands. If one of you marries the eldest daughter then we would be able to settle most of the disputes."

"Are you sure that Lord Nobunaga would agree to that?" asked Kyoshiro, his education in politics was vast. "I have only seen Lord Nobunaga when he was forced to meet with us, and when he did he wasn't the nicest person."

"Yeah pops, he was always ranting about how we're trying to take over his land. And the fact that he had three daughters would only make him angrier."

Lord Hitetada nodded lightly to his youngest argument. It was true that Nobunaga was rather…rude, but that did not mean that any relations between the two countries was totally impossible. "Either way I want you to go and make yourselves known to him. But take care."

The three nodded and leaving that night they made their way to Lord Nobunaga's lands.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I wonder if the sisters are busty?" dreamed Benitora as he rode between his brothers. Kyo took point and Kyoshiro took rear. They had been on the road for three sunrises and were close to Nobunaga's castle. As they rode closer Benitora's comments became more descriptive towards the sisters.

"I would like one to be well-read, someone I can have conversations with," Replied Kyoshiro. His thoughts as well turning toward what he desired for a wife.

"What about you big bro, what do you want?" Benitora grinned and prodded Kyo. He had up to this point stayed silent while the other two spoke, his opinion unknown.

Kyo was as usual quiet and stoic. He didn't want to get married, if he did he would have to be tied down to one place and be unable to wander. He dared not take a wife along with him on his travels; she would have been bound to cause trouble to him and others alike. There was no place for him at the castle; he would only be a hindrance to his bothersome brothers and their ideals of a peaceful land. "It's of no matter," he gravelled out of the depths of his throat. Stopping his horse he finished, "we'll camp here tonight. If we leave early tomorrow we'll reach Nobunaga's castle."

Benitora pouted and whined to Kyoshiro, "He's such a party pooper."

Kyoshiro smiled genially, "he's always been like that Benitora, what would make the prospect of marriage any different?"

"Well I would at least like to know that he's attracted to women. Every time we have parties they all rush to his side but he ignores them and stalks off and it just makes them what him all the more. I always get left with the dregs." Benitora dropped off his mount and pulled his small travel pack from the saddle, a pouty grin on his face.

"Well it never bothered you before. As I recall you were always ready to pick up the shattered hearts of those poor women," Grinned Kyoshiro.

The two took no notice as Kyo went in search of food. They knew he would be back he never left the troublemakers along for long When they had pilled wood high and lit it Kyo returned, empty-handed.

"Well that's a surprise. I've never known a prey to get away from you Kyo." Quirked Kyoshiro as he watched Kyo remove his sword from the sling on his horse, "nor have I known you to need your sword either." Kyoshiro's voice changed as Kyo's silence and lack of reaction gathered his attention.

"Is something wrong big bro?" questioned Benitora as he followed Kyo's actions and took his spear in hand.

"Yes. There were no animals for miles around us. But I can smell a fire that isn't ours." Kyo's voice was toneless and controlled.

"Bandits maybe?" asked Kyoshiro taking his sword in hand as well.

Kyo shook his head and lead them into the darkness. They walked no more then a mile or so away from camp and could smell the fire that Kyo had mentioned and spend up their pace. They soon came to a clearing that had a small hut that had plumes of smoke emanating from the chimney. There were no horses and no livestock but there was a small garden out front, which was tended diligently. The brothers took a step out of the shadow of the forest and saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

They woke to whispered female voices and the sounds of a kitchen, they heard all this but saw none of it they were blind. Kyo growled, Benitora whimpered, and Kyoshiro sat quietly.

"Their awake!" called a soft voice next to Kyoshiro's ear. Automatically he turned blind eyes to the voice. He faintly heard a book closing and felt fabric brush by his hand. Benitora was to his right and he guessed Kyo to be at the end. There was heat before them and he supposed that they had been propped up against the table in front of the fire.

"Get them some water Mahiro," Said the same voice that had been beside Kyoshiro.

"What's going on?" growled Kyo.

"Wait a moment and we'll explain," Said the voice again.

They heard faint bustling about and then the three were served water each by a different hand. When they had drunk their fill the cups were removed, for Kyoshiro and Benitora anyway, Kyo on the other hands was being troublesome.

He didn't want to drink, he wanted answers and was going to make things difficult until he got what he wanted. He refused to drink and allowed a few drops of the sweetened water to drip down his chin. His hands were free but he didn't have a grasp on the area and there could be more people then the three in front of them.

"Damn it," whispered a fierce voice and a hand as calloused as his quickly wiped away the stray drops. "Just drink, it's not poisoned damn it," Kyo snarled but the cup was shoved into his mouth the moment his lips parted. The water was slipped past his teeth and he swallowed. The woman sighed triumphantly and wiping away any left over water pulled back.

"Now that you've had something to drink what do you want to know?" said the voice again.

"What the hell happened to us?" asked Kyo, him being the undisputed leader.

"You're blind."

"Obviously, but how did we become blind?" he snarled at the half answer.

The voice sighed, "It's a side effect of the curse. Any one who enters this clearing is blinded."

"Why?"

"To keep us here," She answered.

Kyo growled low in his throat and Kyoshiro cleared his throat drawing attention to him so that he might continue.

"Let me introduce ourselves first, my name is Kyoshiro, my brothers - Benitora and you've been speaking with Kyo." Benitora nodded and shuffled, Kyo snarled. "Why are you being kept here? And by who?" his voice was much softer and calming compared to Kyo's short growled demands.

"We are the daughters of a powerful man. These are my sisters Mahiro, Yuya and I am Sakuya." Mahiro greeted sightless guests and Yuya grumbled. "Our father did not want his land to be taken and he cursed us to live out our lives here unless three men were to save us."

"We had hoped that you three would be it," said Yuya who was before Kyo. Her voice was different, it was edgy, it was angry and most of all it was just as demanding.

"Why would he do that?" questioned Kyoshiro.

"Our father is a jealous man," answered Sakuya. "He had met with numerous offers of marriage but he refused, so to stop them from coming we were sent here."

"Who is your father?"

"We cannot say we are silenced the moment we speak his name."

"What can we do to help?" begged Kyoshiro, the Sakuya's voice was practically begging for help and Kyoshiro never backed down from giving someone help.

"There are three tasks. One to find a thousand pearls hidden in a field of moss. The other to find the key to a chest that holds our true identities. And the final one is to live under our roof and be able to tell the one sister from all the others. All of this within one season."

"We have to do all that blind?" questioned Benitora finally coming into the conversation. Mahiro placed a gentle hand on his knee and said, "I'm sorry I know it's a task that you will not take. We can take you back to the forest and send you on your way." Her voice was reserved and quiet; obviously they had been disappointed before.

"No!" Benitora cried, "I want to help!"

"What about Lord Nobunaga?" asked Kyoshiro.

"He's expecting us, we have to leave." answered Kyo, he stumbled to his feet and Yuya's hands steadied him. Her hands were small and her nails blunt, he faintly felt her breath against his chest she was no higher then his breastbone.

"I told you they wouldn't have stayed. We should have just taken them back and not have to go through all this." She snarled fiercely.

"Calm down Yuya. I know you were against it, but Mahiro and I needed to try."

"Fine then next time you drag their asses into the house Sakuya, I'm not interested." With that Yuya shoved Kyo into the bench behind him and stormed off.

"I'm sorry about her. Yuya hasn't been happy about this curse."

"I wouldn't expect her to be." replied Kyoshiro, his hand reaching out to Sakuya. She took his hand gracefully in her softer ones and said, "come we'll walk you to the edge of the forest. But once you step past the barrier you cannot look back." she warned.

Mahiro took both Benitora and Kyo and followed her sister. Benitora looped his arm around Mahiro and felt sorrow at their departing. Once at the edge Sakuya gave her warning again and gently pushed the three into the shade. Instantly their sight returned, Kyoshiro and Benitora fought the urge to look back, they glanced at each other but followed Kyo's stalking back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Back at camp their fire had long since died and their horses where resting idly. Benitora dropped to the ground and sighed, "I don't think leaving them was a good idea big bro."

"I agree with Benitora, Kyo. Those women need our help; you heard for yourself what they are going through," Begged Kyoshiro his hands pleading.

Kyo ignored his brothers. The feel of Yuya's hands still lingered on his chest, and her angered retort still echoed in his ears.

"Come on Kyo. Talking with Lord Nobunaga isn't so important that we have to leave those ladies behind." whined Benitora.

Kyoshiro stood beside Kyo and looking his taller brother in the eye asked, "Why is meeting Nobunaga so important?"

"It's the last thing that father wants of me before I can leave the country without reprimand."

Both brothers stared at each other shocked. "What do you mean Kyo?" asked Kyoshiro, Benitora rose and stood to the other side.

"I don't belong in our country anymore. My training is not needed; I requested to travel on the condition I meet with Nobunaga, whither I gain a wife or not."

"Why didn't you tell us?" yelped Benitora. His eyes finally opened wide.

Kyo spun and glared at his brothers, "you are not part of the decision. You're happy here; I'm not - end of discussion."

Kyoshiro looked to the ground as Kyo readied his horse. "If you travel we'll see very little of you, if we ever see you again. Since you're going to leave why can't we help those ladies? What's so wrong with waiting one more season before you go?"

Kyo stilled, Kyoshiro was right; what would one more season do? Nobunaga didn't know when they would reach his castle and their father expected them to send news only if they had cemented a deal with Nobunaga. Neither side would be excepting news either way. He sighed his defeat and nodded, Benitora whooped and jumped about and Kyoshiro placed a hand on Kyo's shoulder.

At dawn they returned to the clearing, each holding firm to their mounts they walked back in. Once again they were blinded but they didn't collapse as they had the first time.

"It doesn't happen the second time you walk in." came Mahiro's voice from their left.

The three sighed happy that they wouldn't fall to the ground every time they came and went, if they could ever come and go again until the end of the season.

"We've come back to help." Supplied Kyoshiro as he reach out his hand to be led back to the hut.

"I'm glad you did," Said Sakuya as she met him half way. Mahiro had already been wrapped in Benitora's grasp. Kyo stood still waiting to see what Yuya would do. She had stalked out anger radiating off her in waves and growling took the reigns of the horses and led them away. Sakuya took Kyo and led them back.

Inside they heard Yuya grumbling about and then enter. She dropped herself away from the others and glared at Kyo. Kyo 'watched' her and smirked at her wild nature. There was something intriguing about her personality something that he gravitated toward.

"Where must we go in order to save you?" asked Kyoshiro getting right to the point.

"One of you must accompany each of us, and allowed one season to fulfill the requirements of the curse." Answered Mahiro, she placed a cup of water into Benitora's hands and helped him drink. "If at the end of the season the pearls and the key are found then you're sight will return and the one left here must choose the correct sister that stayed with him."

Kyo sighed, "I don't want to go anywhere so I'm staying here." he folded his arms and leaned back on his chair careful not to over tip it with his weight.

He heard grumbling and his smirk got wider. He had guessed right, he was going to be with Yuya.

"Then I'd like to go with Sakuya." Kyoshiro said reaching out to grasp the woman's softer hands.

Benitora grinned, "I get Mahiro!" and wrapped his arms blindly around Mahiro's waist.

"Then it is decided. Mahiro and I will leave and Yuya will stay here with you Kyo."

The brothers sat and waited while the sisters moved around them gathering things and packing provisions. By noon they were ready and Kyo and Yuya were standing at the door, warm sun streaming down on them to say goodbye.

"You two be safe ok?" begged Yuya as she took evaluating looks at her sisters companions.

Mahiro grinned lightly and rested her head on Yuya's shoulder. Sakuya ran her fingers through Yuya's golden hair and said, "I'd be more concerned about you. Kyo doesn't seem to be a polite man."

Yuya snorted, "That's never stopped me before," And grinned brightly.

"Here's hoping I see you again!" beamed Benitora, in his hand were the reigns to the horses their bags filled with supplies.

"You be nice to Yuya, Kyo. I highly doubt she wants to be with you, but then again you just might like someone to argue with," Smiled Kyoshiro.

Kyo smirked, "you know it."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Yuya waved until she could not see them anymore and dragged Kyo back inside. "Damn it, what am I going to make for dinner?" whined Yuya completely forgetting Kyo the moment her feet entered the hut.

"First off why don't you walk me around so I stop hitting everything?" commented Kyo his voice mocking.

Yuya growled and taking Kyo's hand in hers walked from corner to corner of the main room. Like any other hut it had a central table and a hearth to one side, the other was where the sisters did most of the household things, like sewing, knitting, and the such, most of which Yuya did either poorly or not at all. At the back was a doorway with fabric hanging from the lintel. The sisters had slept in a communal bed, which dominated the room. Kyo smirked at the thought of Yuya having to sleep in the same bed as he.

"So that's everything, now sit down so I can figure out what to have for dinner."

Kyo did as she asked and sat facing the fire as he heard her bustle about getting things ready. When he felt her nudge him to face the table he felt a bowl placed into his hands.

"I'm only really good at soup since we don't have as many supplies, plus I thought it would be easier for you to drink something instead of having to use a fork." He heard her sipping lightly and brought the bowl to his lips. He was hit immediately with a shock of flavour. It was spiced meat and herbal broth, mixed signals that seemed to make perfect sense when the liquid entered his mouth. He finished the bowl in record time and placing the bowl down found that it had been refilled. He nodded and finished another bowl, taking his time.

Yuya spent the dinner watching Kyo's actions. He was distant and arrogant but the fact that he had come back was the only shinning star in an otherwise dark character. And why he wanted to be here was beyond her. Why didn't he go for Sakuya, who was more genteel, and lady like, or Mahiro who was quiet and obedient? Yuya was none of those; she was abrasive and loud and never did as she was told. Sighing she stood after Kyo had finished his last bowl and took them to be cleaned.

"I'm going to wash myself, do you need to bathe?" it was a simple question but the moment the words were out of her mouth Yuya was trying to fight back a blush of seeing the tall handsome man naked.

Kyo smirked thinking of the ways to touch Yuya and get her sputtering incoherently, but sniffing back a comment said, "I'll bathe myself, just point me in the direction of the well."

Yuya relaxed and hummed her acknowledgement. After bathing and showing Kyo where everything was she dropped herself into bed. She wondered wistfully what her sisters were doing. Pulling the blanket up and over her head she fell asleep and never noticed Kyo enter the room and take the other side of the bed his eyes glowing sightless in the dark.

Mahiro and Benitora reached their hut by evening and settled in. Benitora had to find the key that was thrown into the bottom of a lake. Mahiro would feed him and care for him throughout the time there and, Benitora hoped, would fall for his boyish charms.

"So what did you like to do before this curse?" he asked while they sat together and Mahiro sewed a rent in his shirt.

"I sewed for my sisters. Or rather just for Sakuya, Yuya was never one for fine clothes; she's a bit of a tomboy."

Benitora laughed, "I guess Kyo has it coming then huh?" the two ended up laughing the night away.

Sakuya and Kyoshiro were at their hut by nightfall. Kyoshiro's duty was to find a thousand pearls that the sisters had worn before their curse. Kyoshiro had long since fallen for his soft spoken and sweet companion.

They sat outside under the stars when Kyoshiro asked, "did you have a suitor?"

Sakuya looked away shyly and said, "No, my sisters and I were kept inside the castle at all times. It was hard for us to meet anyone other then the people working for our father."

Kyoshiro reached out a blind hand to take Sakuya's giving her silent support. They sat like that for the rest of the night, the moon and stars their only witnesses.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Yuya woke to find herself wrapped in a warm beating blanket. For the first time since the curse she felt safe and content, until she remembered that her sisters were no longer with her and the only other person who was in her home was Kyo. Ripping herself out of his arms she shrieked and tumbled off the edge of the bed.

Kyo grinned maniacally. He had been awake for some time and was more then aware that they had found each other in the night and wrapped around each other. He had spent the time between her waking and throwing a fit to memorise her smell. She had a wild spirit and it showed in her scent, she smelled like fall, when the trees were stripped of their leaves and fell around you. Her hair was soft and long, her skin was soft where it had been concealed by cloth but firm muscle flexed and quivered under.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yuya screamed once she had stumbled back to her feet.

"There isn't another bed and I'm not going to sleep on the floor," Smirked Kyo, pointing his face in her general direction.

"Damn it to hell. Why didn't you put a pillow or blanket between us!"

Kyo shrugged, Yuya whispered "damn pervert" and began to stalk out.

"I'm not a pervert; I just wanted to see what I was getting into." He responded, with a sick sly grin.

Yuya sputtered and turned red in the doorway and growling her displeasure stormed out.

Benitora and Mahiro woke comfortably as did Kyoshiro and Sakuya. Neither of these couples found each other wrapped up into a human pretzel but then they had prepared for that possibility and put a rolled blanket between them.

Benitora went straight to looking for the key and spent his waking hours swimming and getting prune hands. At the end of the day Mahiro would smooth out the wrinkles with cream that had been stored at the hut for the unlikely chance that someone would be willing the save the sisters. They spoke quietly often and they grew close in quiet smiles and glances.

"Mahiro, when this is all over I do want you to marry me."

Mahiro was quite and sighed, "I don't think it will be that easy Benitora. Kyo has to pick out Yuya from all three of us."

"Why should that be hard? All she has to do is talk to him and he'll know. We all know each of your voices by now."

Mahiro leaned into Benitora's warmth summer was coming to an end and the threat of failure was looming. "We cannot speak when he is choosing."

Benitora glared, "then height. You're all different heights I'm sure when he's standing before Yuya he'll know who she is."

"We'll kneel, so we're all the same height."

Benitora's heart fell. If Kyo really didn't fall in love with Yuya then they were sure to lose and Benitora would never see Mahiro ever again. With a shuddering heart he held Mahiro closer.

Kyoshiro and Sakuya had progressed in their relationship to sleeping without the pillow. The first day that he had spent back bent over the moss was horrible, his skin burned and began to peel and he spent his nights on his stomach as Sakuya rubbed aloe into this skin. One night soon after Kyoshiro had told Sakuya he loved her Sakuya told him the rest of the curse.

Kyoshiro nodded silently. Since Kyo was going to leave there was no way that he was going to fall for Yuya and squander away that chance. So that night Kyoshiro and Sakuya held one another praying for the seasons to not change.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kyo and Yuya fought constantly during the day. There were simple tasks that Kyo could do without having sight and Yuya used every chance she could to make him do them. They soon found out that Kyo would rather spend that time practicing swordsman ship then in doors which was fine with Yuya. She was out in the garden that had seemed so well tended. At least outside she could keep an eye on him in case some 'wild animal' showed up to eat his ass. But unfortunately none did and Yuya spent her time watching Kyo's body move through his katas. At night they would always 'forget' the pillow or blanket and gravitate to one another. Kyo would normally cop a feel and Yuya would leave fuming. But it became common place and in an odd way…comforting.

One day as the summer began to wane Yuya sat under a tree to watch Kyo practice when she brought up the end of the season. Most times when she spoke and he was practicing he would ignore her or answer with grunts which was all fine and good but she didn't expect his reaction when she told him the rules for picking her out of her sisters. They had never spoken about hair colour or eye colour knowing that would be a breach of the so called rules.

Kyo had been in mid swing when she told him he would not hear her voice or have her standing and that any description that he could glean from their conversations would make the time spent invalid. He would loose and the brothers would never see the sisters again. Kyo's sword slipped from his grasp and flew in an awkward arch into the dirt.

"I'm sorry Kyo," Mumbled Yuya knowing that without his eyes his other senses had compensated. "I wanted to tell all of you right off the bat, but Sakuya was so enthralled with Kyoshiro that she begged me to not say anything."

"Then why are you telling me now?" Kyo growled.

Yuya rubbed numbly at her eyes but the tears kept creeping past her lashes, "because I wanted you to know before I lost you that I do love you that all those days waking up in your arms really did mean something to me. That I care, and I don't want you to leave." Stumbling to her feet Yuya began to stagger past Kyo.

Kyo reached out just as she came abreast and pulled her into his chest leaving his eyes open to smell her hair. Yuya silently cried into his chest as Kyo stroked her hair. He had to find a way around the rules. He needed something to make Yuya different from the others. But that night as she lay curled in his arms he realised that if you love someone that you could pick them out of a crowd. You would be able to know them even if you were blind. Sighing Kyo finally closed his eyes and dreamed of the face he might never be able to see.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kyo and Yuya woke to hear the brothers and sisters returning. The leaves had begun to turn as Yuya had told Kyo on one of their walks since her confession. Kyo had never spoken his feelings thinking that it would make the possible separation too painful for Yuya. And though he loved her he would not cause her undo harm by telling her the truth.

Yuya was first at the door leaving Kyo time to make the bed look like something had not been happening. Kyo had been brushing her hair of which Yuya had confessed she missed greatly with her missing sisters.

"You're back" Yuya commented tightly. She swallowed deeply keeping tabs on her tears and fears.

Sakuya seeing Yuya trying so hard to be strong pulled her into a hug that Mahiro soon joined once she had taken leave of the horse. Once inside the sisters went to the bedroom and the brothers sat around the table.

"Do you have any idea what to do about this?" begged Benitora.

Kyo shook his head, he head been mute since the siblings' arrival.

Kyoshiro sensing something different in his brother stopped Benitora from asking any more questions.

"I see they found some after all," supplied a cocky voice from the doorway. The brothers spun in their seats trying to take stock of the foe even without sight.

"Well girls get on out here so I can get this over with."

The brothers heard the sisters' exit and as they each dropped a kiss on their loved one, they said goodbye.

Outside the sisters greeted Okuni who had been given the pleasure to curse the sisters. It wasn't that she had something against them but rather their father had something against her. As the sisters lined up she passed a hand over each head, cleaning them of a hard days travel and giving them the same dress and pulling their hair down. Nothing remained that they had come out with, no secret hidden in the clothes and the strong smell that sweating brought could be detected.

Okuni snapped her fingers and as the brothers sat around the table their sight retuned and they followed the sisters out.

The sisters were seated in chairs backs to the hut in billowing dressed that hid the length of their legs and they all sat still and obedient. In front of them stood a woman with deep black hair and an aura that radiated magic.

"I am Okuni the sorceress who cast this curse, come, Kyo, who spent the season with Yuya, come and see which one of these sisters is the one you love. Guess right and you will have her freed from her and bond to you, fail and you will never see her again."

Kyo unafraid strolled up to Okuni and faced the sisters. Hands in laps the sisters stared back at him with emotionless eyes. The first one was pale and black haired with deep brown eyes. The middle was blonde with lightly tanned skin and pale blue eyes. The last was brown haired and had violet coloured eyes. Each sister looked different and truthfully each one could have been Yuya, if that is Kyo himself did not love Yuya.

He made a few passes, and felt like he was appraising cattle when he was trying to pick from just feelings (of which he had proved unskilled at) which one was Yuya. Suddenly as he walked by the middle sister Kyo was reminded of the first time he had smell Yuya in bed, the smell of fall, and the season that they were rapidly falling towards.

Dropping to his knees he reached out to Yuya, but was stopped by Okuni's hand. "Are you sure?"

Kyo glared back and spit out, "I don't make mistakes," Pulled away from her hand and warped his arms around Yuya. Her eyes cleared and she fell into his hold disparately clinging to him as her silent tears fell.

Okuni smiled and faded away. Left in her spot was the chest that held the sisters true identities, and Benitora raced over to open it for them. And when Kyoshiro pulled the sack of pearls from his pocket he found they had been strung together and were once again necklaces. Walking at a slower pace he gave one to Kyo and Benitora to place on the sisters.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Why won't this thing open?" whined Benitora as he tried again to open the chest.

Kyo still had his hands resting on Yuya's shoulders when smiling she walked out from under them and with her sisters took the key and opened the lock. Inside was the crest of the Nobunaga's.

"You're Lord Nobunaga's daughters? The ones we were supposed to propose marriage to?" gapped Benitora, his eyes wide.

"Apparently there's more to this story then we thought." Commented Kyoshiro as he took Sakuya's hand.

"Yes there is and we have to return to set things right." Answered Yuya who had already, with Kyo's help had stripped the dress of most of the layers and was swinging herself up onto his horse. Kyo silently followed suit as his brothers' marvelled at the newer, nicer Kyo.

Together they rode out of the forest and finished the journey to Lord Nobunaga's. When they came upon the city gates they found squalor and decay had settled in on the people. The sisters leaned towards their lovers fearing the worst had settled on their home.

Inside the castle they found no one. Not a soul whispered from the cold stone walls. They finally came to the throne room and there was the great Lord Nobunaga. His form had shrunken into itself and was decaying.

Okuni appeared from behind the throne, "your father after making me cast the curse fell ill, without the spirit of his daughters his mind and rule began to decay. Interest from suitors still came and his jealousy ruled all, he commanded that all young women be sent away and the men should stand firm and guard their lord. But soon after the women left the men mutinied and this is the result. Your father barricaded himself in his castle and died here. This was his reward for dispatching his daughters in such a fashion. He knew that when he set the rules that either, no man would willingly stay for a season or that when the last test was given he would fail. But you surprised me Kyo; you knew which one was Yuya from the start. Job well done," Okuni clapped and as she faded her parting words were, "keep it up."

The sisters took on the job of taking their father's bones and burying them in the family plot next to their mother and wishing for his happiness. The brothers scrapped up supplies to get all six back to the Hitetada lands. And soon all six set out, stiff backs to the fallen citadel.

When the brothers returned home they were greeted with warmth and happiness. Their father Lord Hitetada greeted them as they dismounted. "My sons, I see you have one the favour of each of Nobunaga's daughters. But what brings you home, and without a messenger to announce your arrival?"

Kyoshiro placed a hand on his father's shoulder, "there is much we must tell you father, but first we must settle in and clean ourselves of the road."

The sisters took refuge in one room while the brothers told their father of the curse and the fall of Nobunaga's lands.

"I see." He said leaning back into his chair. "so then one of you must go back to clean things up and get the city back on it's feet, but which one of you?" he looked each son in the eye and sighed.

"I will go back," said Benitora, his face serious. "Mahiro loves her home and it hurt her to see it so run down. We'll go and rebuild."

"Then who will stay here?"

Kyoshiro looked to Kyo who was staring out the window, his eyes far away. "I will stay here; I know Kyo does not want to so I will."

Hitetada looked saddened, "you still wish to go Kyo, even after meeting Yuya?"

Kyo refocused and looked at his father, "I never said that I was going to leave her here."

Hitetada smiled, "I see she has broken that shield that surrounded you my son. No I did not expect you to leave that fetching creature, but I hope you know what you're getting yourself into." The others joined their father in a light laugh as Kyo once again gazed out the window.

That night the brothers married the sisters, Lord Hitetada was a proud father of three new daughter-in-laws. His smile was the brightest it had been since the day he himself had taken Aiko as his bride.

Benitora lay with Mahiro and told her of his plans to rebuild her home and she cried happy tears as Benitora kissed them away.

Kyoshiro held Sakuya to him as he told her stories of his childhood, surrounded by the people of his city.

Kyo and Yuya though, were not in their wedding chamber. They stood before Lord Hitetada and bowing thanked him and wished him the best, as Kyo wrapped Yuya in his traveling coat and they set out. They would spend their wedding night under the stars.


End file.
